Company
by SpyKid18
Summary: Rachel finds a different sort of company at Breadsticks.  Set in "Silly Little Love Songs".  ST BERRY


**A/N: Re-write of that ending Breadsticks scene. Jesse St James should have made an appearance. Anyone else think that was going to happen?**

Company

The call couldn't have come at a better time. With her final realization that her and Finn would never have what he had shared with Quinn, she was in the unique position of being both single and completely okay with it. After her talk with Mercedes, she had actually felt empowered.

When she thought back on her time with Finn, she saw things clearly. He had been good to her, but he had also made her lose a bit of her drive, the edge that pushed her to do better and be better. She had become complacent and she realized now just how harmful that could have become.

She walked into Breadsticks, sitting down at the table. They had settled on meeting at eight, just in time to catch Kurt's show. The Warbler's performance served as the perfect fodder for the meeting, making what could have been potentially awkward remarkably comfortable. Casual.

She was not facing the door yet she knew the moment he was behind her. She looked over her shoulder slightly and felt a genuine smile tug at her lips as she said, "Jesse, hi."

He took off his coat and sat beside her, nudging her arm slightly as he said, "Hey, thanks for inviting me to this."

"You called first," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but I sort of expected to get yelled at, or at least hung up on."

"I was feeling particularly nice," she retorted lightly.

"So, Kurt is with Dalton now?" She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That sucks for you guys. The kid was good."

"He's happy," Rachel answered.

"Well, that's all that matters." A year ago the words would have sounded preposterous coming from his mouth, but at that table in Breadsticks they rang true.

Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned and offered Mercedes, Tina, and Mike a grin. She had told them about Jesse's phone call and while they were initially worried about his return, they all eventually agreed that Rachel's letting the past go was for the best. Bitterness didn't suit her.

"Mind if we join you?" Mercedes asked.

"Take a seat."

While the three of them crowded into the booth, Kurt went up to the microphone and gave his little speech. His former teammates and former competition looked on indulgently as he ran over to join the Warbler's formation, and the song began.

Blaine was a great performer and the rest of the Warblers kept up pace. Watching them perform, Rachel thought to herself that they were going to have some serious competition for Nationals. Surprisingly, she looked toward the challenge happily. The team had only grown stronger from last year and she had no doubt they would put together something really spectacular. She looked around casually, noting that Finn was absent. Quinn, too. She didn't pay it much thought past that. Seemed after all her time pining after Finn, scheming and planning, she really had nothing left to think about. There was nothing to examine. Nothing to explore. The fact was, her and Finn had played out. End of story. So, she didn't think about Finn. She really didn't think at all.

She enjoyed the music.

She enjoyed the company.

She enjoyed the boy next to her, who although the road to friendship would be slow she was happy to have back in her life, if only for the night.

His eyes slid toward her and he caught her staring, smiling softly as he murmured, "Pay attention to the entertainment, Berry."

Her lips pressed into a similar grin and she tore her eyes from him, turning her attention back to the Warblers. As Blaine went on about some silly love songs, Rachel thought to herself that this Valentines Day hadn't turned out too bad, after all.

**A/N: Oh, how I wish he had shown up! Yes, this was not too mushy. But I wanted to keep it in character and keep Rachel's independence. Because, oh, am I excited for the return of the Berry starpower!**

**Let me know how you liked this!**


End file.
